With the development of Social Network Software (SNS), various social networks, such as MicroBlog, WeChat, and the like gradually become people's favorite common communication tools. Taking MicroBlog for example, each user can post information, and browse information posted by other users. On a home page of a user, information posted by the user and other users followed by the user is usually displayed.
In related arts, when a user of a social network posts a relatively large volume of information within a certain period of time, a significant part of a page will be occupied (known as “spam the flooding”), so that information posted by other users is not easy to see, which brings a poor user experience for using the social network.